Nightmares Or Reality
by sanitys-4-chumps
Summary: Team Possible must contend with their greatest enemy yet..
1. Trouble At Home

As she knelt down, the breeze brushed past her neck and blew the leaves from the tombstone, 'Here lies Ronald Alan Stoppable. In loving memory, 20.09.1989-12.05.2007. Beloved Son, Loyal Friend, Hero.' The cold wind sent a chill down her spine, as she laid a single lotus blossom on his grave muttering, "I loved you, and always will. You're _my_ Ron."

Kim awoke with a start, "Oh thank God it was a dream."

"Mmph" replied Ron, laying next to her, "What's up KP?" The two teens lifted themselves and looked at each other before shouting in unison, "OH MY GOD!"

"My dad's gonna totally freak!" yelped Kim. Ron stumbled out of the bed, landing hard on the carpet. "It's not like we did anything…did we?"

"NO RON!" Kim shouted, waking her parents from their slumber, "Kimmie, are you okay in there?"

"Just a nightmare mom. I'll be fine."

"Okay sweetie." Kim turned to where Ron had been, only to realise he was hiding behind the drapes. "Real sly Ron."

"Hey KP. I'd like to see you find a better place!"

"Point taken, hot-shot."

Ron poked his head out of his hiding place and blushed. He gathered his things and started to dress, just as a familiar sound emerged from Kim's backpack, which was slumped on the end of the bed. She leaned forward to grab it, answering, "What up Wade?"

"Break in at the Tri-City Museum. So far I've tracked Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan and Drakken."

"Ugh…not another monkey ritual, time warp, 'Queen Shego' thing again?"

"Nope. I hate to say it, but I really don't know why they're there. Want me to call Ron and tell him to meet you there?"

"Nah, got it sorted." Replied Kim as she scanned the Kimmunicator over Ron to show Wade.

"Okay then…I'll…err…leave you to it! He he!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Kim screamed down the device, waking her parents yet again.

"Kimberley Ann!"

"Oh, err…mission time mom. Ron's just come over, we need to go! Bye!" Kim grabbed her stuff, Ron's hand, slipped downstairs, and out of the door.

"Err, KP…you're still in your pj's."

"Yeah I know. I'm gettin' changed on the way."

"Okay then?" Ron replied, in a shocked tone, though it was a questionable tone at that.


	2. The TriCity Museum

As they entered the museum, the two realised they may've lost something…

"Hey Ron" whispered Kim, keeping her voice low so they didn't get caught.

"Yeah KP. What up?"

"Where's Rufus?" Kim asked inquisitively.

"He's…I…hmm?" Ron stood thinking for a while before coming to the conclusion that he was still at Kim's place.

"Ron. Do you hear that?"

A faint noise was heard, sounding rather like a motorbike. The sound grew closer and louder. A dark figure could now be seen.

"Who…is…that?" squealed Ron, cowering.

"I think it's…"

"MOTOR ED!" screamed the biker, rushing past Ron, causing him to spin and fall to the floor.

"Oww…RUDE enough?" exclaimed Ron, rubbing his head.

"Hey Red! Didn't know you'd be here? Seriously!" Ed said sarcastically, before revving his bike to charge again. Kim took the Kimmunicator from her pocket and spoke to Wade, "What's goin' on? I thought you said there were only three villains! Now 'Mullet-Man' is included?"

"Sorry Kim. I really didn't know Motor Ed was there too. I just…Kim? Where'd you go?"

"Oh, hey Wade. Kim's a little busy." Ron answered; picking up the Kimmunicator after Kim had dropped it to fight with Ed.

"Wade, would'ya mind checkin' if Rufus is okay back at KP's place?"

"Sure Ron." While Wade and Ron were busy chatting away, Kim was preoccupied with Ed and his mullet. She'd managed to pull him off his precious bike.

"So Red, long time, no see?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Dude, I don't know. But I got me an Ultra-Super-Cool-Kick-Butt-Turn-Red-inator, so it doesn't matter!"

"Meh?" Kim replied, before being shot with the device. She was hurled across the floor, screaming in pain.

"KIM!" Ron rushed to her side, dropping the Kimmunicator.

"Kim! Kim! Say something!"

"Damn that hurt!"

"You're okay!" Ron said joyously, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Oh, you've got red on you KP."

"What?" Kim looked at her arm, realising she had in fact turned red, "Why does he do the same gag again? Ugh…Ron, pass me the Kimmunicator please. I'll call Wade to see if he can track down Ed."

"Err, there may be a _slight_ problem with that plan Kim…looks like Ed took it."

"WHAT? That means we can't talk to Wade, which means he can't tell us where the villains are, which means…"

"Uh-oh."

"YES! Biiiig uh-oh!"

"No. That uh-oh." Ron pointed towards a green glowing light coming from the corner of the hall. It was obviously…

"Shego. I thought it was just the villains who were here, but I guess the sidekick was allowed to tag along."

"Oh, is that what your buffoon is doing then?"

"Hey! I have a name."

"He's not a 'buffoon', he's with me. We're a team Shego. And our name is Team Possible. We're here to beat the bad guys."

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm actually here to give you…oh and him as well… this."

"Three letters! Not hard to remember!" Ron quoted. Shego casually walked over to the teens and placed a small circular object in Kim's hand.

"Buh-bye now princess." Shego called back, as she ran into the darkness of the museum's halls.

"What is it?" asked Ron, poking at it. All of a sudden, it projected a light onto the floor, showing Drakken. "It's a hologram." Kim so rightly pointed out. After all, she did have the Holo-Kim that Wade designed for her. The Holo-Drakken started to speak, "_Hello Kimberley Ann Possible, and…The Buffoon…"_

Ron growled.

"_...as you are listening to this someone will be coming to get you. I'm not telling who, but I'll give you one clue…hey that rhymes!..."_

Kim and Ron stared upon each other, with a look of wonder in their eyes. They couldn't believe how stupid Drakken was. He was being…well…Drakken.

"…IT'S A MONKEY!" Shego's voice was heard coming from the device in Kim's hand. Arch foe or not, Kim somehow knew how Shego felt.

"_Shego? Why'd you have to go and ruin my evil surprise for Kim?...Fine, be like that. I guess somebody won't be getting any cocoa-moo later…YES Kim Possible! Prepare to meet your doom!"_

"He is totally whacked!" concluded Kim after watching that performance. She placed the object on the floor, not wanting any more of Drakken's messages. She turned to talk to Ron, only to find him missing, "Ugh, he's probably run off at the sound of the word monkey. I don't see the problem! He's a master of 'Tai Shing Pek Quar', or Monkey Kung Fu to any normal person." She poked her head round the corner of a wall, to find Ron and Monkey Fist at battle. Ron had summoned the Lotus Blade, and this always ends badly for someone. And it's not always the villain.

Kim started running towards Monkey Fist, but Ron forced her back saying, "No, KP. Stay back, it's dangerous. I have the Lotus Blade to protect me. You don't."

Kim did as her boyfriend said, making her the sidekick in this sitch. She watched, quietly whispering to herself, "Well at least its just Monkey Fist and not his monkey ninjas. They're just creepy. Well, what isn't in my life?" Just as she'd finished her sentence, the Lotus Blade flew past, narrowly missing her cheek. Looking over at the battle, she noticed Ron on his back, being pummelled by Monkey Fist.

"NOOO!" Kim screamed, running with the full force of her body behind her at Monkey Fist. She jumped into the air, and went into a flying kick, causing him to fly ten feet across the room. He rose, and ran into the darkness shouting, "Your time will come Kim Possible!"

Kim fell to her knees, propping Ron's upper body onto her lap. "Ron, you okay?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. His face was bloody, and was certainly going to be bruised, but there didn't look to be any broken bones.

"Ron?"

"I'll take a naco please."

"Naco?"

"Huh?...Oh, hey KP. What's goin' on?" Ron asked, placing his hand on his forehead, and then looking at it…

"Whoa! What happened?"

"You were sorta knocked out by Monkey Fist, but I got him for you!" Kim said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy you're okay. C'mon, let's get home and clean you up. We'll get 'em tomorrow." Kim gave a hearty smile, and Ron did the same. She lifted him, placed his arm around her shoulder, and walked out of the museum together.

"Oh, I forgot the Blade. You dropped it when you were fighting."

"No probs KP. It always comes back to me." Explained Ron, producing the Lotus Blade in his hand.


	3. Back At The Lair

"Next time, do it yourself Drakken!" Monkey Fist shouted, as he returned to the lair.

"Aww…Come on Monty! It can't have been that bad. After all, you have that…that…monkey thing!"

"It's Monkey Fist, and yes, I do have Mystical Monkey Power. But that's not the point. YOU didn't get kicked in the face by Kim Possible, now did you?"

"Not this time, but it's happened before!" Drakken folded his arms and gave a smug look. Shego was sat in a chair nearby, reading '_The Look'. _She murmured to herself, "Why do I bother? Why didn't I just take that nice job in Minnesota? I'd have liked making cakes! But no…I work with a blue guy, a monkey, and a man in a skirt. My life is…OVER!"

Drakken and Monkey Fist turned and gave a puzzled look. "PMS much?" Drakken commented, with a smirk. A shot of green and black plasma hit the wall, just missing them both…"I HEARD THAT!" Sego shouted, giving them both an evil glare. At this, they both ran off, passing Duff Killigan on the way.

"What's up with them two?" he asked, walking past Shego and towards the coffee machine.

"Ugh, don't get me started!"

"Och, trouble in the lair…"

"SHUT IT KILLIGAN!" Shego shouted as she readied herself for a lunge at him.

"Okay, I'll just go then lassie." He said, as he crept back to the room he'd previously been in.

"I need a vacation." Shego whined quietly, slumping back into her chair.


	4. Two Tired Teens

"OWW!"

"Quit moaning Ron. If I don't do this, your wounds won't get any better."

"Mm-yeah." Rufus added, trying to help.

"Why does getting better…OWW…hurt so bad?" Ron squealed, tensing his stomach at the feel of antiseptic lotion.

"There, all done." Kim said, dabbing once more on his cheek.

"Thanks KP. You saved me, again. I mean, if you weren't there I might've been dead right now!"

"Aww, don't say that…I loved your 'Mad-Monkey-Moves!" she added with a giggle. Ron didn't giggle, or laugh, but looked into her eyes as though in a trance.

"I love you." He remarked, with a slight smile on his face. Kim stared back at him, with the same expression he portrayed.

"I love you too." She answered, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, giving him a bear hug. He pushed Kim back, declining the hug.

"What's wro…mmph!"

Ron had pushed her back, but only so he could kiss her. The romance lasted for about thirty seconds, before she had to pull away for air.

"Ron! That was, well…"

"BOO and YAH!" he shouted, hugging Kim. As the two ceased their hug, Ron turned to notice the time on the bedside clock.

"KP, it's like seven-thirty, why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"Sure Ron. I guess you'll wanna go to Bueno Nacho for a breakfast burrito huh?"

"Not today, my good lady! You will be dining at 'Le Ron's'!" he gave a cheesy grin as he got up to open the door for his girlfriend.

"Why thank you, Le Ron." Kim said, nodding as she passed him. The teens walked down the stairs side by side, Ron limping slightly. When they entered the kitchen, Kim sat at the table while Ron searched for some food to prepare. After a good five minutes of looking, he finally decided on a dish. He walked over to Kim, saying politely, "On the menu today, we have, 'fraises et crème, et jus d'orange.'"

Kim had a confused look upon her.

"And I thought you could speak a variety of languages, Kim Possible! Anyway, it's strawberries and cream with orange juice. That's the best I could find."

"That sounds delicious, even though you are a smart ass."

He limped back over to the kitchen work surface, as Mrs. Possible walked in. She noticed the sleepy look on Kim's face, asking, "Long night?"

"You could say that mom. We didn't catch 'em though, and Ron got beat up pretty bad." Ron turned to show Mrs. Possible his battle scars, still with that silly grin.

"Ooh, you want me to take a look at that Ron?" she asked, cringing at the sight of his injuries.

"No thanks Mrs. Dr. P. Kim did a pretty good job at it." He replied glancing at Kim, who was now blushing.

"That's my Kimmie."

"No big mom!" Kim said cheerfully, flicking the hair from her face.

"Do you want me to ring school, and explain why you won't be there?"

"Mom…I'm Kim Possible…I can do anything! I think I'll be able to manage a sleepy day at Middleton High."

_-Three Hours Later-_

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! This is not nap-time! This is physics!"

"Ugh, sorry Mr. B, long night." Ron answered, rising from his desk. He wrote a summary of what had happened the night before, and handed it to Rufus who scuttled across the floor and handed it to Mr. Barkin. He read it, coming to terms with what the two had been through.

"Okay. Stoppable, you and Possible there are to report to the Nurse's office. Give her this note, and she'll understand."

Ron was shocked to hear this. Mr. Barkin would never normally let them out of lesson this easily. He then thought about his injuries, and how they probably helped to get them out. He shoved his and Kim's school work into their backpacks, before lifting a weak and tired Kim Possible from her chair.

"Thanks Mr. B." Ron said quietly while walking out of the classroom.

When they entered the Nurse's office, Kim was practically asleep on Ron's shoulder. The Nurse took the note, reading it with a worried expression.

"You two just need a good rest, but I only have one bed."

"That's okay. We can share." The Nurse led them into a second room, where there was a bed and a small bathroom. Ron laid Kim on the bed, thanking the Nurse as she left the room, closing the door behind her. He then got into bed himself, placing his arm on Kin's waist and falling asleep next to her.


	5. Kimmunicator Chaos

"How's this work dudes?"

"How about turning it on?"

"Hey cuz, don't be like that. I only wanted to know, dude."

"ENOUGH WITH THE "_DUDES_!". Just pass it here Ed." Motor Ed handed the Kimmunicator over to Drakken, who pushed a blue button and Wade appeared.

"Hey Kim. Thought I'd lost…Drakken? Why…Where…What have you done with Kim?"

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Load. Kimberley went home. She couldn't handle it I guess!"

"What about Ron? You haven't…not again!"

"The buffoon? He's gone too. You thought I'd made him evil didn't you? HA! Don't make me LAUGH!"

"Fine, but why have you got the Kimmunicator? What are you up to?"

"I've had enough questions. Goodbye Mr. Load."

"No! I need answers!"

Drakken switched off the Kimmunicator, and placed it on the table next to him.

"That, Ed, is how you do it." Drakken dusted his hands and walked off. Ed, on the other hand, laid back in his chair listening to his MP3 Player.

_-In The Lair's Kitchen-_

Drakken was busy drinking some cocoa moo, when Duff Killigan walked in.

"Oh, Killigan? Do you know where Shego is?"

"Aye Drakken. She's on vacation."

"What? She can't do that!" Drakken slammed his glass on the table, though it didn't break.

"I think the lass has had enough of us."

"Fine. We don't need her. Killigan, come with me. We need to get the others."


	6. Cheer Practice

Kim ran into the gym to find Bonnie stood with her arms folded, eyebrow raised. "Oh…so Sleeping Beauty is awake now? Shall we start?"

"Can it Bonnie. Let me ask you a few questions…did you get turned red?"

"No." she answered with a snigger.

"Did the 'villains' in your life escape?"

"Well, no."

"Did your boyfriend get beat up?"

"No."

"So, do you have the right, in any way, to hassle me?"

"No. Kim, I…"

"Let's get started then." Kim turned on the stereo and began to cheer with the rest of the squad. Bonnie sat on the side, with her head in her hands.

"GOOOOO MAD DOGS!" the squad shouted in tune at the climax of their routine. After they had broken from the human pyramid they had formed, Kim walked over to a glum Bonnie.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I'm just a little annoyed."

"Kim, you don't need to apologize. It's all my fault. I didn't know it was that difficult for you!" Bonnie stood and threw her pom-poms to the floor. Kim sighed, and joined her in standing. She could see that Bonnie was really upset. Kim could only think that this was like one of those arguments in a reality TV show. The one where they end up friends, not total enemies. Kim already had enough of those.

"Bonnie." Kim said, with open arms. Bonnie turned and hugged Kim.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Kim picked up Bonnie's pom-poms for her, asking, "Shall we continue?"

"You bet!" replied Bonnie, jumping into a cartwheel.


	7. Trouble

Ron was walking home from school. He'd left earlier than Kim, because he still wasn't feeling well. Anyway, Kim had cheer practice.

"You want a naco, Rufus buddy?"

"Ngh-no thanks." Rufus replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, I guess you found that candy bar I'd stashed in there, huh?"

"Yup, yup." He answered, with a big smile on his face. As they approached the house, Ron noticed that the mailbox had fallen down. He picked it up and shoved it back into the ground, whispering, "Probably those Turner Twins." He walked up the path, onto the porch.

"What the-?"

A window had been smashed, and the door was ajar.

"Rufus, somethin's up." Ron pushed the door fully open. The whole inside of the house was trashed. Everything broken, torn and pulled to pieces. He frantically ran into all of the rooms, searching for his parents. They were definitely home, because both cars ere on the drive. When he entered their bedroom, he found a small amount of blood on the carpet. Ron gave a worried scream and ran out of the house, leaving the door open. He sprinted to Middleton High to get Kim.

When he reached his destination, he practically collapsed through the doors of the gym. He fell, out of breath. Rufus ran to Kim, who was at the bottom of a pyramid.

"RON?" she ran towards him, causing the pyramid to fall. "What's up Ron? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Kim…my parents…They're gone."

"Oh God. Come on." She and Rufus helped Ron to his feet, as they walked to her car which was parked outside the gym. She figured the best thing to do was to take Ron back to her house, then go back to check out his place.

Kim pulled up on the drive to find both her parent's cars there. "Good, they're home." She murmured to herself, opening the car door and pulling Ron out. It was strange, all the lights were out.

"Probably movie night." She thought, hoping she was right. The front door was slightly open.

"No." Kim trembled, pushing it open. Everything was trashed, just like Ron's house. She sat Ron on the floor, leaving Rufus to stay with him. Dodging broken glass and wood shards, she began to run around, searching for her missing family. No luck.

"NOOO!" she screamed in anger and sadness, dropping to her knees crying. A piece of glass had shallowly sliced into her thigh, though she didn't notice or particularly care at the minute.

"KP?" Ron leant over her, trying to ease the pain inside her but also battling his own.

"Come on Kim, we need help. Have you checked your room?"

Kim jumped to her feet and ran to her room, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She yanked the doors off her closet. The rest of the house was a wreck anyway, so it didn't really matter. She shoved her many clothes out of the way, then placed her hand on the sensor to show her battle suit.

Casually she undressed and donned the suit, not seeming to care that Ron was stood right next to her.

"Let's check out your place Ron."

_-Ron's House-_

"Ron, go sort out your suit, while I take a look around."

He ran to his room to change into his battle suit. Wade had made him one after the incident with the diablos and synthodrones and…Eric. There was only one slight difference with Ron's. His was white and green, whereas Kim's was of course white and blue. Both were capable of the same power though.

Ron walked over to Kim, who was in his parent's room. She was examining the blood on the carpet. "Ron, don't worry. It's not enough to be fatal, and there isn't a trail, so it's been sorted out."

Kim was trying to reassure him, and he could see that she was trying her best even though she was in the same sitch with her family. The two embraced in a caring hug, before running out of the door to the car. Kim started the car, but waited for a minute, thinking about a plan.

"We can't do this alone KP." Ron said, looking worried.

"I know. That's why we're getting help." She stated, with a smirk, as she drove off into the dark night.


	8. The Hostages

"You'll never get away with this, Drew!"

"Oh, James. Somehow I disagree!"

"My Kimmie-cub will get you."

"Yes, I know. Don't you see? One of the greatest minds in the world, and you haven't figured it! This is a trap James. I know she's coming."

Mrs. Possible turned to her husband, crying, "Oh, James."

"Hush, Kathryn. She'll be okay. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Jim, Tim and the Stoppable's watched from separate cells as James grasped his wife, in a comforting hug.

_-In The Villain's Sitting Room-_

"Killigan, turn up the volume. I love this song!" Drakken demanded as a song blasted from the stereo:

' _Who said, who said,_

_I can't be superman._

_I say, I say,_

_That I know I can._

_Who said, who said,_

_I won't be President._

_I say, I say,_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet.'_

"Och, Drakken. That songs for wee little girlies."

"No it's not Killigan! Just go round up the others before I get the ray gun out. Kim Possible is coming…we need to prepare."


	9. The Recruits

Kim and Ron approached the door, and rung the bell.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Umm, hi Mrs. Rockweiller. Is Bonnie home?"

"Yes, she's in her room. Upstairs, first on your left." She answered, pointing towards the stairs with a smile.

"Thanks!" Kim called back as she ran with Ron to Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked, opening the bedroom door. Bonnie was stretched out on the floor, doing some aerobic exercises.

"What's goin' on Bon-Bon?" Ron shouted, causing her to collapse from her pose. "What are you doing here?"

"Err…we sorta need your help." Kim said, helping Bonnie to her feet.

"Help with what exactly?"

"We need you to help us…save our families." Kim answered, grabbing Ron's hand as she said it.

"Kim, I…I want to but…I just can't, okay?"

"What? Why?" Kim asked, raising her voice.

"I've seen what you two do, and I can't do those things." Ron was finding it difficult to keep quiet, as Kim was squeezing his hand tighter and tighter, the angrier she became.

"Is that okay, Kim?"

"Yes! Gotta go!" Ron answered before Kim could get a word in. He ran out of the room and out of the house to the car, still holding Kim's hand.

"How could she do that?" Kim asked herself, as she sat in the passenger seat.

"KP, where to next?"

"Let's go to Monique's place. I'm sure she'll help us."

_-At Monique's House-_

"Kim! What ya doin' here?" Monique exclaimed, letting Kim and Ron into the sitting room.

"We need to talk."

"O-Kay then…all three of us?" she threw a puzzled look at Ron, who sat down next to Kim.

"Make that four." Ron pointed out, as Rufus jumped onto his shoulder.

"Monique, we really need your help. Bonnie already blew us out, and I'm counting on you…to help us s…save our parents."

"Oh God…of course I'll help. I'm your friend, why wouldn't I?"

"Are you sure? This could get really dangerous, and there's no tellin' what might happen." Kim explained seriously, staring Monique in the eyes.

"Are you TRYING to make me change my mind? Come on! Let's go!" Monique shouted, heading for the door.

"Ooh, hold on." she said, running into the kitchen. She met Kim and Ron at the car a few seconds later.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Just telling mum how much I love her.." Monique answered with a sigh, "Where to next then Kim?"

"One place and one place only." Kim said, fastening her seatbelt.

"Wade."

_-Wade's place-_

Wade opened the door, greeting the team as they parked on the driveway, "Drakken has the Kimmunicator, Kim."

"I know Wade. He's got our families too." Replied Kim, a saddened tone to her normally cheerful voice.

"What? Does he even KNOW Monique?"

"Hey, I'm just here to help! If the blue guy ever got my mum, he'd be lucky to see the sun shine again!"

"Okay, so it's just you two then." Wade said looking towards Kim and Ron.

"Afraid so Wade." Ron answered, stroking a worried naked mole rat.

"Come in then. I'll get Monique and me sorted out." Wade sighed, gesturing Kim and Ron to the sofa, and Monique to the stairs.

"Sorted out?" Ron asked as soon as they sat.

"Yeah, I think Wade made some extra battle suits. Y'know, for occasions like this!"

"But how would he know to make one for Monique?"

"They fit to size and shape, remember. How d'you think he made one for Rufus?"

"Yuh-huh" Rufus squealed, strutting across the table like it was a catwalk.

"Well?"

Monique was stood at the foot of the stairs, showing off her battle suit.

"Awesome Monique!" Kim blurted out, running over to check it out. It was exactly the same as hers, except for the colour; white and purple, instead of white and blue. While Kim was admiring Monique's suit, Wade walked down the stairs and stood next to the pair.

"Guys, I need to give you some stuff." Wade said, handing out backpacks, each matching with the different suits.

"Spankin'! A new colour-coded hairdryer grappling hook!"

"Whoo, boy! Lipstick!"

"Booyah! It's…lip gloss?"

"No, Ron. Kim and Monique, your packs should contain: a hairdryer grappling hook, laser lipstick, knock-out gas lip gloss, a compact deflector mirror and exploding gum. Ron, yours and mine have a ray gun style grappling hook, laser lip balm, knock-out gas hair gel, a compact deflector mirror and exploding gum. So give the lip gloss to one of the girls."

"Wade, we have mirrors…why?"

"You never know when it might be useful, Ron. You've seen me escape loadsa sitches with my compact!"

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right KP."

Wade butted in, saying, "I'd also like to point out what your suits can do. They can jump up to 50 feet, you can pick up anything up to 100 kg in weight, you can shoot plasma, they have a protective bubble to deflect things, they are indestructible, oh, and all of your stuff is colour-coded according to your suit."

Monique stood, jaw practically on the floor.

"Welcome to my world, Monique." Kim stated with a smirk, patting her on the back.

"You all go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Wade said, walking up the stairs. He went to his mother's room, and walked through, to see his mum lain on the bed reading a book. He leant over, and kissed her on the cheek, "Love you mum. I've gotta go out for a couple of hours."

"Sure thing sweetie." His mother said, kissing him back.

Wade walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. As everyone clambered into the car, Kim gave a heavy sigh, as she knew what was to come.

"You okay KP?" Ron asked quietly, trying not to let Monique and Wade hear.

"Yeah, I'm just worried for your safety. I couldn't bear losing you…any of you."

"Don't worry Kim. As a team, we'll be fine. At least you're not on your own!"

"Thanks Ron. I really couldn't live without you." She leaned over and kissed his forehead before turning to the back seats.

"Everyone, listen up. I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna be dangerous and we need to work as a team, even if that means someone has to be the distraction. We're going to save Ron's mum and dad, my family and we're gonna beat the bad guys! Prepare to get tired. Prepare to get hurt. And prepare to fight back. You all got it?"

"Let's go girl!"

"I'm ready Kim."

"Boo and Yah KP."

Kim started the engine and began driving, heading for the destination Wade had researched. She smirked, murmuring, "Team Possible is go."


	10. The Others

"Have you tracked her down yet?"

"Yes, she'll be here in about an hour Dr. Drakken."

"Thanks Lucre. Go bring everyone else in here. We need to discuss the plan."

"Sure thing Dr. D." Frugal Lucre ran off into the waiting room, where the others were seated.

"Finish off your refreshments, then follow me please. Dr. Drakken is ready for you."

Everyone advanced to the door…all at once, pushing and shoving.

"Oh, for heavens sake…STOP FIGHTING! We're about to crush Kim Possible, and you're arguing amongst yourselves!"

A few, "Sorry Dr. Drakken"'s were heard, but mainly everyone fell silent.

"I hope you all know each other by now, so we can get straight onto the plan." He looked around, only to see puzzled expressions, "That's it. Everyone get in a straight line. One by one, you will go to the front, say who you are, and why you want Kim Possible dead. Okay?"

Everyone formed a horizontal line, and it was Drakken up first.

"My name is Dr. Drakken. I want Kim Possible annihilated because I'm sick of her foiling my plots and putting me behind bars. NEXT!"

"Hello morons. My name is Lord Monty Fisk, most commonly known as Monkey Fist, and with Kim Possible gone, I will be able to get to her stupid sidekick so I can battle him to become Supreme Monkey Master! HA HA HAAAAA!"

"Aye, my name's Duff Killigan. I want to kill Kim Possible because she always dodges my exploding golf balls. Och, and that makes me look like a bad golfer…"

"Hi you guys! I'm DNAmy, but you can call me Amy for short, hee hee! I love making different animals, but silly Kim Possible comes in and destroys them all, and that's not very polite at all…_is it Mr. Pandaroo?"_

"My name is Frugal Lucre! Kim Possible foiled my one and only plot to take over the world using expired Viennese sausages…in a can!"

"Dude, you only had one plan?"

"It was a very good plan until SHE turned up."

"Whatever…hey dudes and dudettes! I'm Motor Ed, and Red always breaks my sweet rides. She messes up the mullet too…and NOBODY touches the mullet! Oh, and Dr.D over there is my cousin, ain't that right cuz?"

"Indeed."

"Ugh, I'm Adrennalyn, and Kim whatsername trashed my show, so yeah, I'm pretty peeved."

"I am PROFESSOR DEMENTOR! I vont Kim Possible gone because of ze many times she hass ruined my plans for WORLD DOMINATION!"

"I am Senor Senior Senior, and Kim Possible always destroys my traps. This angers me, and my son gets sad too."

"Si, thank you papa. I am Senor Senior Junior, and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable always break my evil toys, so they must be gone…though Ron Stoppable does have good taste in music…"

"Umm, yes, my name is Gemini. I have only had one encounter with Kim Possible, but she took away my chances of stealing the 'Ron Factor'. For that, she will pay. Oh, and the bald hamster thing is creepy, so I want that dead too."

"I think you'll find it's a naked mole rat. I'm Falsetto Jones, and Kim Possible ruined my dog show. Her, the goofball, and the rat."

"Whoa, man. What's up with your voice?"

"I was born with it!"

"Jeez! Poor guy…hey, I'm Gill. Sorry to be the odd one out and everything, but I actually want to get Ron. Ever since Camp Wannaweep, he's really bugged me. I think it's his face…"

"Says you, fish-boy."

"What about you, eagle-freak?"

"I AM AVIARIUS!"

"Sorry, who?"

"Yeah, dude, who are you?"

"Refresh my memory would'ya?"

"Ugh, this is because I have only battled Miss. Possible once. Then, she had 'Team Go' to help her, but now, there's only her!"

"And Ron Stoppable."

"And the naked hamster rat thing."

"It's a naked mole rat!"

"ENOUGH! Now that everyone is…acquainted, we can get on with the plan." The group walked into yet another room, to discuss the plan to crush Kim Possible, and apparently Ron Stoppable too.

After an hour of 'plan time', the arrival of Kim Possible was near.

"Dr. Drakken."

"Yes Lucre?"

"We don't have a team name."

"Now, I've thought about this a lot, and I've come up with a few: 'Team Drakken', 'The Drakken Squad', and 'Drakken Inc.'.

"Err, I was thinking along the lines of, 'Team Stoppable'?"

"Ooh, the sidekick won't like that…As Team Stoppable, we will defeat Kim Possible once and for all!"


	11. Arrival

"I'm so nervous, Kim."

"Monique, you'll be fine. Just keep your guard up when we're in there." As they approached the lair, a light turned on. It clearly read, "ENTRANCE".

"Hey! We can go in there." said Monique, as she saw the sign. Wade turned and gave her a look. A look to say, 'I can't believe I'm younger than her'.

"Hey guys, they're expecting us, so we'll park here and walk the rest of the way."

"Whatever you say, KP!" Ron answered, obeying his knowledgeable girlfriend. Kim stopped the car near a willow tree, and used the branches to disguise it. The team walked up to the lair, which was only about twenty meters away, and came to a halt. Kim stood, taking everything in; the open gates, no traps and the clearly displayed entrance.

"It's a setup. We're going in through the back." Kim deduced, walking through the gate and round to the hind of the building. On reaching the entrance, they found it locked.

"Monique, if you'd do the honor?" Kim said, gesturing to the door.

"Ooh, I know!" Monique exclaimed, taking the laser lipstick from her backpack. She began slicing through the tough, metal door, as though it were a slice of freshly baked bread.

"Well done! Your first lair break-in." smiled Kim, placing the broken door on the floor.

Kim led the team through into darkness. They were hit with an eerie silence. A light flickered on at the back of, what looked like, the hall. A silhouette appeared, moving closer to the team.

"Drakken." Kim muttered bluntly.

"Kimberley Ann Possible."

"This is Team Possible, and we're gonna beat you!"

"Oh well, Team Possible, meet Team Stoppable."

"HEY! That's _my_ name!" Ron shouted, angrily, as many more silhouettes appeared from the darkness, causing Monique's jaw to drop. Kim whispered to her team,

"This is it, guys. Wade, take Monique and look for our families. Me and Ron are gonna try and keep these guys busy. Keep a low profile, you don't wanna get captured. It's go time…"

Team Possible formed a line, waiting for the others to do the same. Both teams stood in fighting stance, waiting for battle to commence. Kim scrolled her eyes along the opposing team. Fourteen villains, and only two heroes; her and Ron, with Monique and Wade on 'search and rescue'. Kim turned to Ron and whispered,

"Don't get scared. Fight back. And I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too KP. Let's get the bad guys!"

The two turned back to notice Team Stoppable charging towards them.


	12. A Rescue Gone Wrong

While Kim, Ron and Rufus were busy fighting, Wade and Monique had run off to find the Possible and the Stoppable families, as Kim had told them to.

"Remember Monique, we need to keep quiet..." Wade whispered.

"…Hey, I see them!"

They ran over to, what looked like, the cell block, greeting Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

"Monique! Where's my Kimmie? Mrs. Possible asked, jumping to her feet at the sight of Monique.

"She's fine, but listen, you need to keep quiet and follow our lead." Wade intervened.

"Hey Wade!"

"SSSHHH!" Wade answered, rather angrily.

"No! Behind you…" Jim shouted.

"…ooh…" Tim flinched.

"…too late." The twins stated simultaneously.

The next thing Wade and Monique knew, they were slumped in a locked cell, next to Jim and Tim.

"Oh…crap!" stated Monique, slumping even further to the ground. She turned to notice a stern glare coming from Mr. Possible, so she gave a cheesy grin. Wade stood, looking quite pronounced,

"Don't worry! Kim and Ron will come get us…I hope…"


	13. The Battle

"FORE!"

A golf ball headed for Kim's head was kicked off course by a flying Rufus. He landed on both feet, dusting his paws, before being kicked into a wall by Falsetto Jones. Ron noticed, running over to his beloved pet. He wasn't dead, thankfully, but he was out cold. Ron placed him in his backpack, hoping he would revive soon enough.

Ron turned to find DNAmy about to strike him. He pushed a button on his suit, and there formed a protective bubble around him. DNAmy stood in confusement, giving Ron time to punch her straight in the face, knocking her out instantly. Let's put it this way, it didn't take much for her to go down.

"Ron! Help!" Kim was surrounded by villains, and she had to keep bringing up her shield to deflect attacks. Ron sprung into a jump, landing next to Kim in the circle. Standing back to back, they readied themselves for the fight.

"So. One down, thirteen to go." Ron said, looking around the circle.

"Dude, you so mean, "Two down, two to go."

Kim's jaw dropped. She knew what he meant. _They got Wade and Monique._

Team Stoppable charged forward, once again. Punches and kicks came from all angles, hitting Kim and Ron at all angles! Luckily, two of the lamest criminals, Aviarius and Gemini, had knocked each other unconscious. Three down, eleven to go.

After about ten minutes of fighting, Kim had knocked out Adrennalyn, and broken Duff's leg, sending him into shock. Ron, on the other hand, had got rid of both Senor's, and was now onto Falsetto.

"KP! Where's Drakken?"

"Here I am!" Drakken emerged from a dark corner of the hall, dragging a large machine with him.

_What_

_Is_

_That? _

Kim thought, staring gormlessly at the contraption.

"This, Kim Possible, is your worst nightmare."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that bef…AAAHH!" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kim was struck with a ray of green light. She was lifted into the air, paralyzed, and was held there for a few seconds. The ray stopped, dropping her lifeless body to the floor.

Ron ran over to her, dropping to his knees, "KP…wake up…please?" He stared into her expressionless face. To put it bluntly, she looked dead. Her eyes opened widely.

"Kim?"

Ron was shoved onto the floor, Kim sitting on his stomach.

"Kim? I think you mean Ebony." At that, she swung her arm back, and then pushed it forward with little strength.

Little strength, but it was enough to knock Ron out cold.

"Take him away", Ebony ordered. She was the new villain on the block.


	14. Strange Happenings

Ron woke in a daze, "Ugh…Kim…Ah! Drakken, has Kim, Ebony!"

"RON! You're not making any sense!" Monique shouted, trying to knock him out of the state he was in.

"Monique?...Oww, my head." Ron said, rubbing his bloody injury.

"Ron, you said something about ebony? What do you mean? The color?" Wade asked, inquisitively.

"Uh, yeah. Y'know, going unconscious, seeing black. That kinda thing."

Wade didn't believe him, but he couldn't do much more about it. Suddenly, the door flew from its hinges, landing on the floor, glowing purple.

"Hey guys!" A long haired young woman had appeared from the smoke. She was wearing a short purple t-shirt, skin tight black pants, black shoes, and had black gloves on.

"Is that my Kimmie-cub?" A worried asked rhetorically.

"Ugh, I am not Kim Possible. Well, not anymore! I am now to be known as Ebony."

Everyone gasped.

"You all scare pretty easily don't you? So, for business…I'll be needing him." she said, pointing to Mr. Stoppable.

"NO! You can't have my dad, girlfriend or not!" Ebony jumped over to Ron's cell, crouching to his sitting height, "It's a good thing I'm not your girlfriend then, huh?"

"What's happened to you?" Ron asked, ready to cry.

"_I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday."_ She rose, walked a bit, then turned to say, "I'd choose Gerard Way over you any day of the week."

Ebony, walked out of the room, seemingly forgetting about Mr. Stoppable.

Ron broke out into tears.

He then stood, wiping the tears from his face.

"I have an idea…"


	15. The New Kim

"Well, do you like your new self?" Drakken asked, smirking at Ebony.

"Yeah, not bad Drakken." she answered, looking in the mirror.

"Babe, you're like totally hot!"

"Why, thank you Ed." She said, stroking a finger along Motor Ed's chin.

"Ack! Get in ze room!" Professor Dementor had just walked in with a cup of piping hot coffee, but had spilt some at the sight he saw.

"Yeah, I have to agree with the Prof on this one. Ed's like twice your age Ebony…Me, on the other hand…"

"Ugh, Gill…you're a fish-boy."

"You'll stop noticing after a while!"

Ebony strolled, flirtatiously, over to Gill, "No offence Gill, but…QUIT CHATTING ME UP!"

She stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Drakken sighed, "Well, done Gill. Lucre! How many of us are left?"

"Erm, seven I think, sir."

"Thanks, Lucre…Our next step, fellow villains, is to deal with the _buffoon_."

"Dr. D?"

"WHAT, Lucre."

"Well, the '_buffoon_' is really quite strong. He took out his fair share of us."

"Fine. I'll call him…umm…"

"Ron Stoppable."

"Yes, thank you Monkey Fist."

"Bring me Ron Stoppable!"


	16. The Next Villain?

Motor Ed and Frugal Lucre entered through the door frame into the cell block.

"Leave my dad alone!" shouted Ron, grabbing the bars of his cage.

"Whoa, dude. We've come for you!"

"What?"

"I said, WHOA DUDE. WE'VE COME FOR YOU! That better?" Motor Ed shouted, smiling at the end of his sentence.

"Err, yeah, thanks…Go on then!" ordered Ron.

"'Go on then', what?"

"Take me away, jackass!" Ron growled, holding out his arms, waiting for handcuffs to be applied.

"RONNIE! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry mom." Ron answered, with a wink, as he was snatched viciously from his cell.

While being dragged down a dark corridor, Ron thought it maybe wasn't such a good idea swearing at Motor Ed.

He _did_ yank Ron from the cell, _pretty_ fiercely…

They reached the end of the dark passage, and Ron found he was back in the hall he was previously fighting in. He was thrown to the floor by Ed, landing hard on his coccyx.

He was completely alone in this great hall. Alone, and flat on his back. He rose into a sitting position, stuttering the word Hello, from his quivering lips.

"Boo!" Drakken appeared, with a machine. The same evil device that had turned Kim to the Dark Side.

A switch was flicked, and Ron was struck with the same green ray. He shrieked, being lifted from the floor.

He dropped, lying stationary for a while, before jumping to his feet, shouting, "Meet the new Ron Stoppable! You may address me as Derias."

"Not quite Zorpox, but it's still great!" Drakken stated to himself, giving a little victory jump.

_-One Hour Later-_

Derias emerged from a small room wearing an outfit similar to Ebony's, only with a blue t-shirt, and some not-so-skin-tight pants.

"Yo, Drakken! This okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Drakken was busy doing his daily crossword puzzle. After all, you have to be educated to be evil!

He talked aloud, "Four letters, starts with an E. The clue is, 'You are _blank_ if you kill a puppy'."

"Are you seriously that stupid, Drakken?" Ebony asked, snatching the paper and throwing it across the room, where it landed at Derias' feet. She looked up to see him.

"What the hell is Ron Stoppable doing in here?"

"Actually, I'm Derias…formerly known as Ron Stoppable."

"Ooh, well that changes _everything…_we might need to move into the next room, if you know what I mean."

Drakken shivered, and sunk deep into his chair, "Eww, evil lustful teenagers."

_-Two Hours Later-_

Monkey Fist walked up to a sleeping Drakken, who was drooling, and prodded his cheek until he woke up.

"Mmm, _YAWN_. Monkey Fist?"

"Well done" he said, sarcastically, "Where is the new addition?" He asked, partially curious.

"He's with Ebony in the next room. I don't see how they can still be at it!"

"At wha…gross." Monkey Fist pulled a face like he'd just eaten a sour lemon. And this monkey does not like sour lemons.

"Drakken, go get them."

"Why don't you, _Monty_?"

A door opened, and both heads swung to see who it was.

"LUCRE!"

"Yes, Dr. D?"

"Would you _kindly_ go into the next room to get Ebony and Derias."

"Sure thing." Lucre answered, walking over to the door. He opened the door, not bothering to knock, gasping at what he saw:

"OH MY DEAR LORD! You can't put THAT there!...It clearly needs to be over THERE!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Derias remarked, jumping off the bed to put his shirt back on.

"Why don't you try playing chess in this heat?" Ebony took Derias by the hand and stormed out of the room.

"Ah, the two lovebirds." Monkey Fist stated.

"Lovebirds?" Derias looked over at Ebony. Her eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"LOVEBIRDS?" she shouted, letting go of his hand, her hands glowing purple.

"Calm down, Ebony. He didn't mean it. Besides, we have business to attend to." Drakken stated, pointing to the dark corridor, leading to the cell block. Drakken, Ebony, Monkey Fist and Derias all walked towards it, Ebony still staring angrily at Monkey Fist.

…

"Hi again, guys!"

"KIM!"

"Pardon, Tweebs?"

"Erm, Ebony then…Hey! You turn all evil on us, but you still call us tweebs! We'll so get you back for that! Hoosha!" Jim and Tim did an 'air-high-five', as they were in separate cells, as a shot of purple plasma hit the wall between both cells.

"HOOSHA DENIED!" shouted a frustrated Ebony.

"Now, for the rest of you."

"Umm, Eb? Would ya mind if I did this part? Call it my first _evil_…thing." Derias looked around, hoping to get the okay from his fellow villains. Drakken shrugged his shoulders, muttering, "Sure. Let the kid have some fun." With that, he, Monkey Fist and Ebony left to return to the hall.

"Yo! Guys, listen up!"

"Why should we listen to you? You're on _their_ side." Wade remarked, frowning.

"No! I'm not evil like them!"

"Yeah, and just how are we supposed to know you're not lying?" asked Monique.

"Look, this is Ron, pants-always-fall-down-uncontrollably, Stoppable you're talking to. If I was evil, do you really think I'd have got this far?"

"Okay, we're listening." Mr. Possible interrupted.

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P. Here's the deal; Kim's been turned evil, and they think I have too, so y'all gotta play along with it. And if you don't…you'll get vaporized."

"So, you're gonna get us out, how exactly?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry. I've got it all figured." He answered, smiling at the group before going to join the other villains.


	17. Was He Telling The Truth?

While the others were chatting about their situation, Wade sat in his cell, seemingly calculating something. Monique looked over at him, with a slightly concerned expression, "What's up Wade?"

"I was thinking…Frugal Lucre has been coming in to check on us about every ten minutes, so he's due in five, and he has the keys! We could try to get him to let us out. I mean, he doesn't look that hard to overcome. So…Monique…"

"Yes, hun?"

"Since you're the youngest female here, and Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable are, kinda married, would you mind…umm…_seducing him_?"

Monique laughed loudly for a few seconds, turning to realize Wade's stern face, "You're serious aren't you?"

Wade nodded, childishly.

"But that is totally wrong! I mean, he's like fifty!"

"If you do it, Monique, we can get out and save the day!"

"Aww…FINE! But you owe me, Wade Load!"

_-Five Minutes Later-_

"Hey there Lucre." Monique said, rather romantically.

"Umm, hi."

"How about you come a bit closer."

Lucre walked over to her cell, almost dribbling. The Stoppable's and the Possible's were mostly oblivious to what was going on, but they found it disturbing, nonetheless.

"Do you know how _cute_ you are?" exclaimed Monique, squeezing Lucre's cheek.

"Well, my mom always said I was the cutest boy she'd ever seen."

"Riiiggghhht..." she rolled her eyes, "…How about you come a little closer, and I'll show you how cute _I _can be."

He edged closer to the bars, puckering his lips. Monique leant forward, "Hey, Lucre…"

"Yes, my angel." He answered, almost in a trance.

"…Watch your HEAD!" Monique slammed the cell door onto Lucre, causing him to fall flat on his back. She walked out of the cell, leaned over him, and whispered, "I would _never_ kiss you…"

She unlocked Wade's cell first. He helped her drag Lucre's unconscious body into an open cell, locking the door behind them. They then let the other captives out of their cells, noticing how badly Mr. Stoppable looked. Wade suggested he stay back with Mrs. Possible, as she was the closest thing to a doctor they could get.

Wade, Monique, Tim, Jim, Mr. Possible, and Mrs. Stoppable said goodbye to them, and ran off to get back Kim and Ron.


	18. There's A New Team In Town

There were only six villains, with Ebony and Derias on top of that.

"That geeky nerd annoys the hell outta me! He thinks he's so great, just because he's a…a…"

"…Super genius?" Wade stood in the doorway of the hall, hands on his hips. All the villains looked over in astonishment, except for Derias, who gave a smirk.

"Well, at least there's only one!" Falsetto Jones shouted, charging towards Wade. Monique quickly jumped from the darkness, kicking Jones in the head.

"Make that two." She said, defiantly, landing next to Wade.

"Us as well!" Jim and Tim shouted, emerging from behind Wade and Monique.

"Hmm, seven on four. I like the odds…Ed! Get them!"

Motor Ed did as Ebony ordered, running at the twins. They waited until he got close, so they could run apart, causing him to run into the wall. He was, of course, out cold. Drakken stared angrily at the new Team Possible, and Derias was now smiling profusely.

"What are you so happy about? They've escaped!" Ebony remarked, noticing his chilling smile.

"There's something you don't know…"

_**SMASH!**_

A faint green glow beamed from where the unexpected sound was heard. Shego strolled over to the two groups, wearing some casual black and green clothes. She looked over at Ebony and Derias, gasped, and then turned to Drakken, "Wow, Dr. D. You actually did it? You turned Possible…evil? But, it's a shame it won't last…"

"Shego! I'm so glad you're…wait…not going to last?"

She walked over to Team Possible, standing ready to fight, "I'm on the good side now. I mean, I'm not even wearing my battle suit anymore!"

"But…"

"…Oh, and I'd like to be addressed as Sheila or Miss. Go from now on…Miss. Go for you, Drakken."

Derias turned to Ebony, trying to finish what he had started earlier, "Ebony, your plan has…"

"Not now, Derias! We need to fight! READY!"

Sheila turned to Team Possible, "READY!"

"CHARGE!"

Derias ran straight for Sheila, so he could explain what was going on. She understood…and threw him across the room, where he landed at Mrs. Stoppable's feet.

"Ronald?"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I have to tie the other team up, when they're on the floor."

Derias pondered for a few moments before coming to a decision, "Tie me up."

"What do you mean, Ronald? That's just silly."

"Just do it, Mom. Keep it loose." Mrs. Stoppable did as he said.

Meanwhile, Wade was throwing punches and kicks at Professor Dementor, but was getting an equal amount of beating back.

"Wade! Move!" Monique aimed, and threw Gill at Dementor, causing both villains to fall and land right next to Mrs. Stoppable, ready to be tied up.

"Thanks, Monique."

"Wow! That felt surprisingly good!" exclaimed Monique, dusting her hands.

"But this won't." smirked Monkey Fist, lunging at her, foot outstretched. The impact caused a terrible, _**crunch**_, to be heard. Monique let out an ear-piercing scream, which echoed around the hall, before she fell to her hands and knees, coughing up a small amount of blood. Monkey Fist approached Wade, not even bothering to look back at Monique.

"Hey…" Monkey Fist turned, to be hit with a shot of purple plasma, knocking him over to Mrs. Stoppable, once more. Monique wearily dropped back to the floor, in severe pain. Wade ran to her, catching her head before she hit the floor. He propped her on a nearby crate, knowing she would not be able to fight any longer. He looked over at another crate, noticing a small, lifeless hand. He ran over to it, noticing Jim and Tim tied together, unconscious. Wade sat, pondering what to do next; there were only six people left who could fight: Ebony, Derias, Drakken, Sheila, Mr. Possible, and himself. It was going to be tricky…

…Mr. Possible was interrogating Drakken, but wasn't getting too far, "Why did you kidnap us?"

"To get Kim Possible to come here."

"Why did you need her?"

"To turn her evil of course!"

"But, why?"

"Oh James, that genius mind of yours isn't working too well now, is it?"

As the two carried on bickering, Ebony was skulking around, looking for Wade.

"Wade! Where are you? I'm Kim again! Come out please?"

"KIM?" Wade crawled from behind the crate to see her. There was no one, so he turned back around in disappointment.

"GOTCHA!" Ebony was crouched right in front of Wade, face to face.

"You lied!"

"Oh, now I see why they call you a super genius…" she said, sarcastically. At the corner of the hall, atop a pile of crates, stood Sheila, holding a long chain, which ran from the ceiling. She grabbed a hold, and swung down, knocking Ebony across the floor. She propped herself up, feeling slightly dizzy.

"NOW, RON!" ordered Wade. Ron blasted Ebony with the same green ray which had turned her evil. Once again, she was lifted into the air, and dropped, unmoving. Sheila peered over, asking, "Did it work?"

"She'll be back with us in a few." Ron answered.

"What have you done?" shouted Drakken, running for and unprepared Ron. Mr. Possible stuck his foot out, tripping the idiot up.

"Nobody harms my daughter's boyfriend!" Mr. Possible ran over to Monique, picked her up, and went to get Mrs. Stoppable. They walked to the rest of the gang, and Mr. Possible placed Monique gently on the floor, before untying his boys. Ron had Kim propped up on his knee, waiting for her to wake.

She began to open her eyes.

"What…Ron?"

"I'm here, Kim. I'll always be here for you."

With what strength she had, Kim reached up to hug her savior.


	19. Dark Tidings

Kim stood, and walked a few steps away from her loving team.

"I guess you got Drakken while I was out, huh?"

"He was there a minute ago?" Mr. Possible answered, pointing to where Drakken had fallen.

A shadow appeared, which was obviously Drakken. He was holding a hand gun, which he aimed at Kim, "I should have done this a long time ago."

He fired two shots, and Kim clenched her eyes shut in fear. She didn't feel them hit her. Opening her eyes, she saw Ron, lain on the floor in front of her.

"No…"

"Y…You can't die KP…you're the world's Guardian Angel…they need you, n…not me."

"But I need you!"

Mrs. Possible had run through. She ran straight over to Ron, who was bleeding profusely.

"Bye, KP."

"No, Ron! Hang in there! My Mom'll save you!"

"I love you, K…Kim."

Silence.

Bitter, horrid silence.

He was gone, and Kim knew it. She fell into her Mother's open arms, weeping uncontrollably.

He was gone, and his murderer had vanished too…


	20. I Must Be Dreaming

As she knelt down, the breeze brushed past her neck and blew the leaves from the tombstone, 'Here lies Ronald Alan Stoppable. In loving memory, 20.09.1989-12.05.2007. Beloved Son, Loyal Friend, Hero.' The cold wind sent a chill down her spine, as she laid a single lotus blossom on his grave muttering, "I loved you, and always will. You're _my_ Ron."

She didn't wake up.

This was real.

She stood, tears streaming down her soft face, and Rufus on her shoulder.

"You're my hero."

"This isn't the end…."


End file.
